gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cicabe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:A2955579527 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PressFartToContinue (talk) 23:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ocarina of Time Around 27:30 in the Wind Waker finale Arin asks if Danny have played Ocarina of Time, and Danny says no and that it may be in their future, whereas Arin agrees Painjoiker (talk) 14:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I'm Pinely. I plan on being a big help to this wikia, since I see that there is a lot of information missing. I also would like to ask: Shouldn't the Game Grumps page be a disambiguation page? The other one should be "Game Grumps (channel)". That's all I really wanted to bring up. Nice to meet you~ ^^ ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 00:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Cool! No problem; I love helping out with wikis. ^^ If you would like, I could make the page for you, since I know how to. Just give me the heads up. If not, it's cool. I don't want you guys worrying about me messing up something. xD Anyway, nice meeting you, and thanks for considering my suggestion~ <: ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 04:32, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Question Are we still doing the categories for individual games? For example, there is a Journey to Silius and Sonic '06 category, but not a Pokemon FireRed category. I was just wondering before I start deleting or adding these categories from pages. Thanks! ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 02:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. I just don't know. I usually go by "If you do it for one, do it for all of them." So, you should decide whether we make them or not. They're useful, but not necessary, in my opinion. Whatever you decide, though. ^^ ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 03:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Could you please add my image Sextet.jpg to Danny's music section? Thank you very much.Swayland (talk) 21:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) The image Sextet.jpg is of Danny and the band he was in at the time The Northern Hues. The others in the picture are indicated on Danny's page under "Music". The caption I would like would be "Danny was vocalist for The Northern Hues." Thank you very much, again! Swayland (talk) 03:40, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Random Notice This is just out of the blue, but you joined this wiki on my 17th birthday. :P Just wanted you to know that. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 08:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Hey, I can try but I may not all the time because I'm generally busy. I'll see how it goes. --Heyalls (talk) 12:09, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Suzy Hey Cicabe, an IP user has recently vandalized and removed most of the content from Suzy and I'm unable to revert back to the earliest edit, or I at least don't know how to. I've banned the user and protected the page, but unfortunately I can't remember all of the content which was previously there. --Heyalls (talk) 11:15, September 16, 2015 (UTC) A Really Great Question Why is there a lone category for episodes? There's a bunch of categories that feature different categories for people that a show, so the Episodes category seems really pointless to keep around. I'm just pointing it out to you. Also, the Super Mario Galaxy series is still ongoing. As I'm typing this, they posted an episode three-four hours earlier. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. 01:14, September 25, 2015 (UTC) New external link template Hi Cicabe, similar to the Subreddit external link template that we add to the bottom of episode pages, I've created a Steam external link template to be added to Game pages, where applicable. Since for a while you'd been adding links to the game on Steam, and due to Steam Train's namesake, I thought I'd create one. You can find it here: http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Steam Hope you like it. --Heyalls (talk) 09:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism report Hi, I would like to report vandalism by user. Regards, --''Memmon''(talk)(report) 18:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) hi!